


sick of sunshine (but high on you)

by Pallet_and_Cerulean



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallet_and_Cerulean/pseuds/Pallet_and_Cerulean
Summary: “Of the most miserable experiences of Misaki’s life, Kokoro’s new plan was high up on the list. In itself, standing out in the shopping district and handing out flyers seemed like a perfectly good and normal idea. Misaki was actually shocked to hear something so ordinary come from Kokoro’s mouth. Though, that was before she knew it was going to be the hottest day of the year, and on top of that, she had to wear Michelle.”OrMisaki nearly passes out from heat exhaustion and is rescued by a certain purple haired bandmate.





	sick of sunshine (but high on you)

It was stupid. It was so incredibly stupid, and yet, Misaki couldn’t help herself. 

She hated the world and the world seemed to hate her back. Every ounce of her dry sarcasm covered the way she was dying inside. She couldn’t stand her life, even though there was really nothing to complain about. She couldn’t explain the feeling as anything other than some sort of chronic dread, like she was always digging her heels in and fighting against the next coming day. Yet, the planet kept spinning and life kept changing with no regard for her anxieties and worries. 

Though, there was one stupid person who flipped all of her hate and cynicism on it’s head. 

All it took was that charming smile and some romantic sounding quote that didn’t even make sense and Misaki was a mess. It didn’t matter that she put on that act for all the girls at school. Misaki knew it was stupid, and she hated her traitorous body for it, but her pulse quickened and her stomach fluttered and all of her loathing, for the world and for herself, seemed a whole lot quieter when Kaoru was around. 

—————

Of the most miserable experiences of Misaki’s life, Kokoro’s new plan was high up on the list. In itself, standing out in the shopping district and handing out flyers seemed like a perfectly good and normal idea. Misaki was actually shocked to hear something so ordinary come from Kokoro’s mouth. Though, that was before she knew it was going to be the hottest day of the year, and on top of that, she had to wear Michelle. 

Now, utterly miserable were the only words Misaki could think of to describe the way she was feeling. The heat, even without being trapped in her ridiculous suit, would have been near unbearable. But inside Michelle, Misaki felt like she was slowly suffocating. Her clothes and hair, soaked with sweat, clung to her skin uncomfortably and the bear suit felt like it was getting heavier by the minute. Sweat rolled down her temples and her throat was dry and sore. Misaki was glad that Michelle wasn’t expected to talk, because with how dry and gummy her mouth felt, she didn’t think she could manage it.

She wasn’t really even passing out flyers at all anymore, and that was her whole purpose for enduring this godawful heat. Focusing on staying upright, despite the way her legs started to wobble under her weight, and the weight of the costume, Misaki thought the flyers seemed a little irrelevant at that point. The few she was holding slipped from her grasp, the paper, limp from the humidity, crumpling to the ground. Misaki wanted to pick them up, she really did, but her limbs felt like lead, unwilling to reach down and pick up the wrinkled flyers. 

Lightheaded and dizzy, Misaki let her eyes fall shut, trying to focus on just getting air into her lungs. Breathing normally seemed like such a simple thing, but who knew it could be so difficult when you were trapped in a claustrophobic suit filled with stale, humid air? Everything was starting to blur and muffle, from Kokoro’s excited chatter as she ran up and down the street with flyers in hand to Kanon’s quietly amused laughter. 

Misaki just wanted to collapse to the ground and sleep. 

A firm hand against her back, though, kept her from taking that opportunity. After a beat, that hand was pushing her forward and it took all Misaki’s energy to stumble along without falling face first to the concrete. Part of her wondered where she was going, and who was taking her there, but her eyes felt too heavy to open. Though, she didn’t walk far before the hand on her back shifted to her shoulder, turning her around and easing her back against a wall. Thankful for the support, Misaki sunk back against the solid surface behind her. It was only a moment before her exhaustion caught up with her and Misaki crumpled to the ground, legs giving out beneath her. 

It was really, really hot. 

She wanted to take off Michelle’s head, even so she could just breathe for a moment, but her arms wouldn’t listen. The muscles felt weak and heavy, useless. 

Suddenly, the head of the costume was lifted off and Misaki forced her eyes to open, squinting at the rush of bright sunlight. She could just make out a familiar ponytail and deep crimson eyes that, despite feeling like she was dying, still made her heart lurch. Of course, ever the chivalrous prince, Kaoru had rescued her. Now that her eyes were adjusting to the light a bit, though her vision still swam with static, Misaki couldn’t find any of Kaoru’s usual showy confidence in her expression. She just looked worried. 

“You look really pale,” Kaoru mumbled quietly, probably more to herself than anyone else. Just like it was missing on her face, the trademark suave, confidence in her tone was nowhere to be found. She pushed Misaki’s sweat soaked bangs back off of her face, doing the same with the other stray locks that stuck and matted to her cheeks. 

“Are you alright?” Kaoru asked gently, concerned eyes finding Misaki’s. Kaoru’s words still sounded muffled in her ears, almost like she was underwater. 

Opening her mouth to try and answer, Misaki’s words just came out in a rasping croak. She tried to swallow against the dryness in her throat, but it didn’t do her any good. Making a quiet shushing sound, Kaoru brought a water bottle to Misaki’s lips. It was already half empty and warm from the sun, so even in her lightheaded haze, Misaki figured it must have been Kaoru’s own water, but she couldn’t really bring herself to care. Worries of indirect kisses with crushes or sharing germs were reserved for people who weren’t overheating. Letting the liquid trickle down her throat, Misaki already started to feel a little better. Just getting the head off the suit helped, though the sun was still brutal, and the water eased the ache in her throat and the dryness in her mouth. 

Even once Misaki had finished off the last of the water, the concern in Kaoru’s expression didn’t fade. Misaki figured she must have really looked like crap to warrant that much worry from the usually cool, collected girl. Though, that wasn’t much of a stretch, considering how she felt. 

Struggling to sit up a little straighter so she could breathe without the costume weighing down against her chest, Misaki shifted back against the wall. She really just wanted to get out of the heavy suit, but fumbling at the zipper with her trembling hands didn’t seem like a worthwhile endeavor. 

Seemingly picking up on Misaki’s thoughts, or maybe just noticing the way the smaller girl was having a hard time breathing, Kaoru leaned in closer. “Let me help you,” she offered gently, reaching around to unzip the costume. For someone who, to Misaki’s knowledge, had thought Michelle was a real bear up until just recently, Kaoru had a surprisingly good idea of how to get her out of the thing. She’d ask about it later, since it wasn’t exactly her most pressing concern at the moment. She was more worried with sensation that her chest was being crushed beneath the fuzzy, pink bear suit. That was probably a gross over-exaggeration. Still, Misaki didn’t really like the feeling of not being able to breath, and understandably so. 

Once Kaoru had folded down the top portion of the suit, Misaki sucked in a deep breath, finally feeling some of the lightheadedness fade. “Thank you,” Misaki said gratefully, though the words came out in a breathy wheeze. Still, it got her point across, and Kaoru was finally starting to look a little less worried. 

Kaoru reached out and pressed a hand to Misaki’s cheek, the skin flushed pink now that the pale, ashen hue had faded away. The skin there was slicked with sweat and still too warm beneath her palm, so Kaoru drew back. Picking up the small stack of flyers she had been passing out, Kaoru made an attempt to fan the smaller girl. The air the flyers stirred up was still hot and humid, but at least it was moving, and Misaki appreciated the effort. Anything helped to make her feel a little less dead. 

After a few minutes, Kaoru lowered the flyers, Misaki looking and feeling a little better. She lifted a hand to wipe away the sweat that was rolling down into her eyes, but the tremor that still ran through her muscles made her drop it back to her lap. Blowing out a breath, Misaki made a mental note to be a little more careful in the future. She was used to sweating and dealing with nasty temperatures inside Michelle, but this time was different. Heat exhaustion, or whatever the hell this was, felt pretty godawful, and Misaki didn’t want that happening again. She was lucky Kaoru noticed and had the sense to help her, or she’d probably be passed out in a heap in the middle of the shopping district. Besides being incredibly embarrassing, that didn’t really sound like a whole lot of fun. 

“Are you feeling alright now?” Kaoru asked, still kneeling in front of Misaki. 

If Misaki was being honest, she still felt like crap, though better than before. She didn’t think she would really feel like herself again until she got inside in some air condition and downed a gallon of ice water, but she kept that to herself. Some sappy part of her didn’t want to see Kaoru worried, so she figured it was easiest to just play along. After all, she was in a better state, thanks to Kaoru.

“Yeah, I think so,” Misaki replied, offering a weak smile. 

A look of relief washed over Kaoru’s face and Misaki could almost see the tension draining from her shoulders. Though, something more serious quickly crossed over her expression. “You shouldn’t push yourself like that. Please speak up if you don’t feel well,” Kaoru urged, cerise eyes flashing with concern. 

Something about that moment, about the way Kaoru was still attentively leaned in towards her, the way her lips were pressed in a thin line but touched by the slightest smile, the genuine and raw care in the expression, made something inside Misaki snap. Before she could do anything to stop it, her eyes started to get watery and her throat tightened with emotion. Something deep in her chest ached, exhaustion and longing and some strange loneliness all tangling together in a throbbing sort of hurt. 

Nodding, Misaki clenched her jaw and tried not to cry, despite the way her vision blurred with unshed tears. A trembling shiver ran down her spine, even in the intense heat. Crying was the last thing she wanted to be doing, yet, tears stubbornly pooled and threatened to spill. It was so stupid, that just a thoughtful comment from a pretty girl was enough to crack the walls she had been building up for years. All that hard work for nothing, because all of the exhaustion and hurt and loneliness she had pent up was spilling through the cracks and flooding out. 

“Misaki?” Kaoru asked gently, like she was talking to a fragile, injured animal that she didn’t want to spook. And Misaki hated the concern that filled every syllable of the word. She was supposed to be the one that had it all together and watched out for everyone else. Yet, today, she was miserably failing on that front, and Kaoru was left to pick up the pieces. 

“I’m fine,” Misaki assured, even as her voice wavered and broke. She knew it was a weak attempt, her voice sounding small and pathetic in her own ears, but it somehow made her feel a little better. Maybe, if she said it enough, she could convince herself. But, Kaoru wasn’t convinced. Instead, her lips turned down into a frown and she brought a hand to Misaki’s cheek, carefully, gingerly, wiping away the few tears that spilled. 

“You don’t have to be fine all the time,” Kaoru countered gently, letting a soft, soothing smile slip onto her lips. “You’re welcome to rely on the rest of us from time to time.”

Misaki swallowed, sniffled, and managed a nod. As much as she might hate to admit it, Kaoru had a point. Even if she usually had to be the responsible adult of their stupid, impulsive mess of a band, that didn’t mean she couldn’t ask for help when she needed it. Still, that was easier said than done, and nearly passing out in the middle of the shopping district proved she still needed a good amount of work on it. But, she could try. If only for Kaoru’s sake, to never have to see her pretty face so worried again, Misaki could make an effort. And that was more than she could say about a lot of things, so it was a good place to start. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Misaki replied, voice a little watery but not so cracked and broken. She actually managed a smile too, albeit a weak one, but it still felt like an impressive enough feat. 

“I’m glad,” Kaoru said, grinning warm and bright like the sun. And even if she was horribly sick of the sun in that moment, Misaki thought she could get used to seeing that smile. If that was her reward for trying to put herself out there, it would be well worth it. 

Though, once she was assured Misaki would be alright, Kaoru’s princely persona snapped back into place. And when Kanon realized what had happened and rushed over to check on Misaki, Kaoru assured her with all the usual theatrics that the damsel in distress had been rescued from the ghastly heat. Kanon just giggled, sweet and relieved, and Misaki assured her that she was in fact taken care of. And in that moment, Misaki couldn’t help but think that maybe it wouldn’t be so hard to rely on those two a little more. Kokoro and Hagumi were a different story, but she would work on it. 

Besides, an excuse to spend more time with a certain purple haired Romeo was always appreciated, even if she would never admit it.


End file.
